dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yajirobe
| | JapName = ヤジロベー | RomName = Yajirobē | AniName = Yajirobe | MangaName = Yajirobe | AltName = | FirstApp = | Race = Human | FamConnect = '' Korin (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) }} is a fictional character from the manga ''Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He is a human who first appeared near the end of the Dragon Ball series. Yajirobe is typically found on the sidelines, helping occasionally but prefers to avoid major skirmishes. He is somewhat mis-characterized as a coward, and prefers to be thought of as intelligently careful. Despite his overweight appearance and desire to avoid fighting, he is actually quite strong and is highly skilled with a katana. His seiyū in the Japanese version is Mayumi Tanaka, and his voice actor in the Ocean Group dub is Brian Drummond. Mike McFarland is the voice provider for the FUNimation dub. In the Latin American version he is voiced by Araceli de León(†) until episode 60 of Dragon Ball Z, Luis Daniel Ramírez until Cell Saga and Benjamín Rivera in the Buu Saga. Background/History Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga Yajirobe is a samurai mountain hunter with an insatiable appetite, and his first appearance is a confrontation between him and Goku. Goku had eaten his big fish, and Yajirobe picks a fight because of it. He and the hungry Goku have an even fight, until Cymbal intervenes. While the two are talking, King Piccolo's child, Cymbal sneaks up on them. Both Goku and Yajirobe are eager to fight him, but Yajirobe wins a game of rock-paper-scissors, so he gets to fight. He demands Yajirobe gives up his Dragon Ball if he wants to live, but Yajirobe refuses, and fights Cymbal, who he quickly and easily slices in two, cooks and eats. He helps Goku, who had been severely injured in the initial battle with King Piccolo, get to the Korin Tower -- but only after being promised that there would be food waiting for him at the top of the tower. He also helps Goku get the Ultra Divine Water which gives Goku the power to beat King Piccolo. Piccolo Jr. Saga He later masks himself and competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in disguise, but he doesn't make it past the preliminaries, defeated by the disguised Kami. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga/Frieza Saga In Dragon Ball Z, he assists in the fight against the Saiyans, by first slicing through Vegeta's tail, reverting him back to a regular Saiyan, and slicing through Vegeta's armor to protect Gohan, but gets several injuries in return. This, however seems ridiculous, as he easily matches speed with Vegeta's weakened state, and shears his tough armor, making it seem as though he could have defeated him, but acted the coward instead. His role has been lessened from the original Dragon Ball, as he now merely assists by giving Goku and company Senzu Beans, and now lives in Korin Tower with Korin. Yajirobe shows up a lot in Dragon Ball Z, up to the appearance of Frieza. Garlic Jr. Saga During the Garlic Jr. Saga, they receive a visit from Maron, Krillin’s girlfriend at the time. Maron nearly drives Yajirobe and Korin up the wall, as neither is quite prepared to handle a helpless, sexy woman in their household. Androids Saga/Cell Saga He appears briefly in the Androids Saga. He is shown holding the newborn Trunks on multiple occasions, always getting peed upon. Buu Saga Of course, he makes a few more appearances in the manga, (and many more short ones in the anime), but he loses a lot of his importance, like many of the original Z Fighters near the end of the series. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, he grows a mustache. It is never revealed if he dies in Super Buu's extinction attack because the tower is directly below the lookout. However, assuming he did survive, he and Korin would have died soon thereafter when Kid Buu blew up the earth. They were both restored to life with the Dragonballs later on. It's implied in the anime that he might have not given his energy to Goku, as he was asking Korin why they had to raise their hands, and Korin said "fine, don't give your energy". Yajirobe makes a cameo appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! at Mr. Satan's party and is briefly seen cutting through falling rubble caused by Abo and Cado's Super Wahaha no Ha. Dragon Ball GT He makes a Cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision". Movies Yajirobe appears in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, giving Goku and Krillin Senzu Beans after they are knocked out by the meteor. He also gives them Senzu Beans after Lord Slug is killed. In Cooler's Revenge, he gives Gohan a bag of Senzu Beans to take to Goku. In The Return of Cooler, he goes to New Namek with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Oolong, and Master Roshi. Quotes *"I must be completely out of my mind! I couldn't have picked a worse time to decide to be brave!" (Stop Vegeta Now!, after cutting off Vegeta's tail) *"You know, I really respect you, and I was, like, kinda hoping we could, you know, become friends, you know..." (The Battle Ends, when Vegeta is about to kill him, and becomes one of Krillin's favorite DBZ moments) *"This is what you get for interuppting my meal." (Budokai Tenkaichi 2) *"Look's like I have to beat you before I can eat." (Budokai Tenkaichi 2) *"I'm gonna make you cry like a little baby." (Budokai Tenkaichi 2) *"You mean we have to fight off a hundred Piccolos?" (A New Goal... Namek, after hearing that there are a hundred Nameks left) *"I'm so hungry! And I'm cold!" (Deadly Beauty, when Gohan is taking him, Bulma, and Trunks home) *"Does anybody have a tissue? Or a mop? Gohan! I wanna get down from here!" (Deadly Beauty) *"I live like a monk up here! I don't even have a TV set!" (Find the Dragon Balls) Techniques *Ki Blam Hammer - Yajirobe rushes full speed at the opponent and knocks them up into the air, sending them propelling. Yajirobe then flies after them and performs a combination of four punches and smashes them down. *Miracle Ki Blam Hammer - Yajirobe rushes to his opponent and uses his katana sword to repeatedly slash and stab his opponent. It's name is derived from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Ki Slash - Yajirobe creates a beam of energy from his sword and launches it at the opponent. Trivia * Yajirobe is the only character besides Goku to appear on the manga picture twice. (When all manga volumes are lined up, their spines make a picture). Akira Toriyama stated that this is an honest mistake. * In the Japanese version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, Yajirobe speaks in a Nagoya dialect. The dialect he speaks is often translated into Yajirobe speaking words such as "ain't", "s'posta" (supposed to), or "What'cha doin'" and also dropping sounds in certain words since this is the best way to convey the dialect. * In the original manga, Goku says that Yajirobe's voice resembles Krillin's. In the anime, Mayumi Tanaka voices both characters. She said that in scenes with Krillin and Yajirobe together, Yajirobe's Nagoya accent is intensified to tell them apart. * Yajirobe is named after a Japanese balancing toy (弥次郎兵衛 Yajirobee). * Goku once considered him a challenge, saying "I've never met someone so tough!" * When Yajirobe arrives at the Kame House to tell Krillin and that he, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu will be trained by Kami, Krillin says the name of Yajirobe incorrectly. In the manga he calls him Itchyrobe, in the anime, Armadillo, and in Budokai 3, Yo-Yo Brain. In the English dub, Krillin refers to Yajirobe as Hokiphoki (and is immediately corrected). In Funimation's remastered season boxset, Krillin says- "I remember you, you are a... what's your name?" so he does not call him by any other name. * Whether for mere comic relief, or as a failed attempt to make Yajirobe a more regular fighter, Yajirobe easily defeats Krillin while sparring at Kami's lookout, all the while eating and moving nonchalantly. * In the alternate timeline, Yajirobe is killed by the Androids. * Following the conclusion of the battle with the Saiyans, in "The Battle Ends" during the Vegeta Saga, Vegeta and Yajirobe presumably never see each other again. During the scene in the Androids Saga where Trunks saves Bulma and Trunks from a crash caused by Dr. Gero, he doesn't bother with Yajirobe, who remains at the bottom of a canyon (out of view of all characters) until after Vegeta is off in search of Dr. Gero's lab. And in the fourth-to-last episode, "He's Always Late", Yajirobe and Korin didn't attend the barbecue at Capsule Corp, when nearly every other character did (including Vegeta). Even in the non-canon movie, The Return of Cooler, they do come into relatively close proximity but never come face to face. ** Interestingly enough, in the Tenkaichi series, whenever a tailless Vegeta (aside from Majin Vegeta) fights Yajirobe, Vegeta says "Oh really? Well I'll give you something to talk about!" and Yajirobe says "I gotta go talk to a guy about stuff.", a special dialogue between the two. *He enjoys eating wild roast pig Video games Yajirobe usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006, he made his first appearance as a fighter in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He subsequently appeared as a playable character in Tenkaichi 3. es:Yajirobe Category:Humans Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament fighters